


Now That's What I'm Talking About

by Acherona, trulywicked



Series: Tell Me Something Good [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Malia is a Confused Puppy, Multi, Other, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Pre-slash, food is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott,” his voice was ragged, a wheeze as it fought through the hold on his neck, “I know you’re fighting it and I know you’re gonna win before it’s over so I want you to hear this, just in case,” in case Scott didn’t win over the bear influence or Kate’s control before he killed him. “It’s not your fault. It’s never been your fault and you’re forgiven. I just really hope that someone rips Peter and Kate a new one for doing this to you, because I want my brother back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's What I'm Talking About

He felt the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, tasted the sharp metallic tang on his tongue. He could hear fighting all around them, the werewolf and berserker roars, the sound of gunshots, the strange yowl Kate made and Malia’s snarl. But mostly he was focused on the burning red eyes showing under the bear skull and the bone armored hand wrapping around his throat. 

He reached out, fingers shaking, to touch the edge of a lopsided jaw that just peeked out from under bear bone, his own blood smearing where he touched. “Scott,” his voice was ragged, a wheeze as it fought through the hold on his neck, “I know you’re fighting it and I know you’re gonna win before it’s over so I want you to hear this, just in case,” in case Scott didn’t win over the bear influence or Kate’s control before he killed him.

“It’s not your fault. It’s never been your fault and you’re forgiven. I just really hope that someone rips Peter and Kate a new one for doing this to you, because I want my brother back,” warm, salty tears slid down his cheeks, over his jaw and plopped onto Scott’s bone covered hand as he closed his eyes and focused on believing that Scott would win. He focused on all the goofy, stupid kid things they always used to do, on everything that made Scott _Scott_ , and _believed_.

He fell, landing on the ground with a bone jarring thump but never opened his eyes, never stopped believing, not even when he heard a roar and a scream that came from Scott’s throat. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard Kate exclaiming.

“Fuck!”

His eyes snapped open and he saw the best goddamned sight in the world, Scott tossing the bear skull away, eyes still their burning red and fixed on Kate, in a beta shift. Then he saw Scott tilt his head back and howl so long and loud that it shook the walls. Stiles smiled seeing the pack perk up and start fighting harder, Liam coming to stand with Scott and the both of them advancing on Kate. Then dark spots danced in front of his eyes and his vision grayed out as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

Scott hoped he was on his way to become a good man, he believed and peace and second chances. He didn't believe in forgiveness for Kate Argent though, it seemed that he had found his limit at last. 

He remembered Allison crying in his arms about Kate, about what Kate had said and tried to make her do and now he had nearly killed his best friend, his brother because of something else Kate had done. He didn’t like killing, genuinely believed that there should always be a better way but at the same time he couldn’t let Kate hurt his Pack anymore and he knew that she would never stop so long as she was alive.

So no, this time there would be no second chances, no forgiveness, this time Scott would end things, once and for all.

Kate stood, ready to attack and defend herself even though she knew that she had no chance against a royally pissed off Alpha werewolf still half in strength boosting berserker armor. The she saw the flash from the corner of her eye and smirked as Peter Hale went at Scott McCall’s back on silent feet.

Then a coyote sprang out of nowhere and clamped her jaws down on Peter’s wrist, tearing savagely. Malia had dropped right back into a feral mindset the second she’d seen Scott strangling Stiles and now she was _pissed_. 

Before Peter could claw Malia off him, Kira was there punching him in the chest, her hand covered in fox fire that blew him several feet back.

Kate growled, and turned to run, only to find her path blocked by the muzzle of a gun.

Chris leaned heavily on Jordan Parrish, pain wracking his body from being impaled, but his hand was steady as he aimed the gun at the thing his sister had become, “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger,” then he pulled the trigger and sent his sister’s brains splattering. “Someone go get the kid up,” he nodded at Stiles’ crumpled form, “I think the ladies have Peter well in hand.”

Scott gave Chris a short nod and didn't hesitate before he ran back to Stiles. Before he picked him up though, he clawed the bone armor off his body, he couldn't stand any part of it against his skin or touching Stiles.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Scott picked Stiles up and cradled him close, staring at the black bruises around his neck. Only the steady beat of his best friend's heart kept him from going completely crazy.

Kira picked up a sword and pinned Peter to the ground with it through the man’s ribcage and Malia finished him off, ripping his throat out in one tearing bite as Chris and Jordan approached.

“We’ll deal with making sure they stay dead this time,” Chris said on a soft grunt of pain, “Go with Scott, Stiles and Liam.”

Kira nodded but touched his wound very lightly, a few sparks of her foxfire dancing over her fingertips into it, cauterizing the wound, “That should hold you for a little while but you really need to get to the hospital.” The she was running to Scott, Malia at her heels. She made a soft, sad sound in the back of her throat and brushed her fingers over Stiles’ bloody forehead before taking the sword she’d liberated, “I’ll take point,” she kissed the corner of Scott’s mouth, “He’ll be okay, he’s too stubborn not to be.”

"Yeah." Scott nodded, he had to believe that, Stiles needed to be okay, he had to. "We should take him to the hospital though, to make sure." What if Scott had broken something in Stiles, what if he wouldn't wake up. Scott couldn't even think about that, couldn't let his mind wander in that direction.

“We will,” she said softly then set herself to leading them all out.

\--------------------------------------------

Melissa came in and stepped up behind her son, gripping his shoulders in a soft squeeze, her eyes on the still form of Stiles in the bed, “Kira’s parents came and got her and she said she expects you to eat something.”

“I’ll go to the vending machine and get a sandwich later, it’s fine.” Scott didn’t look up from the rise and fall of Stiles’ chest. “It’s good that Mr and Mrs. Yukimura came and got Kira, she needs rest, plenty of it.” He was aware of his pack, it wasn’t like he ignored them or anything of what they all had been through, right now he just needed to be with Stiles. Stiles went beyond pack, beyond friends and family. Stiles was his other half, his platonic soulmate. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug, “It’s not your fault and I’m pretty sure Stiles would tell you the same thing.”

“Of course he would, Stiles is all about making others feel better about themselves.” Scott leaned back against his mother for a moment. “That doesn’t make him right though. Not even Stiles is right all the time.” 

She sighed and kissed the top of his head, “But this time he would be right. It’s not your fault when someone forces something on you, whatever you do while under the influence of what’s forced on you is not your fault either. But I’ll let Stiles knock sense into you when he wakes up.”

Scott gave her a small smile and reached up to squeeze her arm. He would be very happy to let Stiles knock him around as he pleased, as long as Stiles woke up. It hurt, being reminded that Stiles didn’t heal like the rest of them did.

She gave him a little squeeze, “I’m going to finish my rounds, remember to eat buster. I will have Alan come to sedate you otherwise.”

“Please don’t, I think I’ve been out of it enough the last couple of days. I’ll eat later, promise.” Scott smiled at her again.

“Okay then,” she kissed his forehead, brushed his hair back, tried to rub away some smudge or the other without much success, then left to continue her rounds.

In the silence of the room an IV dripped and a heart monitor beeped steadily. Hours ticked by and then during the darkest part of the night, Stiles’ heartbeat ticked up a little before his eyes cracked open, “Oh Fuck.”

“What’s wrong? Can I do something?” Scott leaned forward, wrapping his hand on Stiles’ wrist, making sure not to jostle the IV. His eyes flicked over Stiles, trying desperately to see if there was something he had missed, that the doctors had missed something that caused Stiles pain.

“I’m in the hospital that’s what. Oh Christ, like Eichen House debt wasn’t bad enough. Fuck.” Stiles turned his head and studied Scott, “You look like hell.”

“Thanks for that.” Scott smiled crookedly. “And don’t worry about the bill, Derek said that since he came into a bit of an inheritance...well, he’s paying.” He had already paid for the MRI and the Sheriff’s latest stint at the hospital as well. 

Stiles laughed a little then winced when it hurt his throat, “What happened to the two great psychos?”

“Dead, very, very completely dead. Not coming back either, not again.” Scott wished he could do something for Stiles, heal his throat but there wasn’t much he could do, it had to heal on its own. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Stiles asked, wiggling to a sitting position and wincing at the way his left side throbbed where he’d hit the ground.

“Oh where to begin?” Scott rolled his eyes. “Sorry that I am this devastatingly handsome, I know it can’t be easy to look at me every day. Sorry that I ate the head of your Batman when we were seven. Sorry that I almost killed you...again.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Not your fault. Though the apology for Batman is accepted.”

“Sometime, it starts being my fault.” Scott met Stiles’ eyes. “No more excuses. If I had been stronger, Kate wouldn’t have gotten to me in the first place. I stabbed Kira in the chest today, the girl I love and I was ready to kill you.” 

“Bullshit. You blame Derek for what happened to Boyd? or me for,” Stiles twitched, swallowed hard, “For stabbing you, for Isaac getting burned, for Finstock taking an arrow to the gut?”

“Of course I don’t.” Scott frowned at Stiles. “I know what you’re saying, I do. I even know you’re right but...I don’t know, one second I was kissing Kira and the next I was tied down and Kate forced this skull on me...I could feel it meld to me. It, it is wrong, I don’t know.” He let out a harsh breath. “No lie still and don’t hurt yourself anymore.” 

“Buddy,” Stiles said, all affectionate exasperation, “You’re asking _me_ to keep still?” He gripped Scott’s hand, “You’re gonna keep blaming yourself even though it’s not your fault. Believe me I _know_. So you’re forgiven, it’s not your fault but you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you.” Scott squeezed his best friend’s hand and began to draw out what pain he could as he filled Stiles in on what had happened after he blacked out. 

“Malia’s stuck as a coyote again?” Stiles groaned and leaned his head back, “Crap. I gotta say though, the ladies are certified fucking badasses.”

“They are.” Scott nodded. “I don’t think it will take as much or as long to bring Malia back again this time though, she has pack now, family and even though she is lost right now, those bonds are there. And Kira...she learned how to heal, by herself and she got a tail out of it. We are surrounded by lady badasses.” 

“Thank god for that. You know as soon as I’m out of here I’m demanding a movie night for everyone where we will all watch Star Wars if I have to glue your asses to the chairs. What _is_ it with you people? Liam hasn’t seen star Wars either!”

“Because those movies are weird Stiles.” Scott leaned back in the very uncomfortable plastic chair. “I began to watch it with Kira and it said episode four, but Kira said it was episode one, then why does it say four? How can the fourth movie be the first movie and the first movie be the fourth? Also did you know that Derek doesn’t own a tv? We had to watch it on Kira’s laptop.”

“The man lives in the Cursed Loft, I can’t imagine why he’d want to risk having a TV destroyed. Plus Derek’s more of a book guy,” Stiles shrugged, “As for the Star Wars numbering system, there were no episodes one through three when the classic trilogy was first filmed. It’s just labeled with four because there is massive backstory.”

“Weird.” Scott repeated and filled a glass with ice water and pushed a straw into it before he handed it to Stiles, figuring it might help with his sore throat. “Watching a movie should be fun, not a commitment like that.” 

“Scooooooooott,” Stiles whined after he’d sipped, “You miss all my best quips by not having seen Star Wars,” he actually pouted.

“Fine you big whiner.” Scott sighed but his eyes sparkled. “Once everything is back to normal...or as close as it gets with us, we’ll watch the effing movies.” 

“Yes!” Stiles shot his fist into the air then groaned when it make his shoulder twinge, “Fucking Kate Argent man.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more there. Though not literally...because fucking Kate Argent...eww.” Scott siphoned more pain out of Stiles.

“Seconded and motion carried very very far away.” Stiles nodded and blew out a long breath, “I want to be home right now. I know, I know,” he said before Scott could start, “but..hospital and I want my pillow.”

“Bro, I got your back.” Scott got up from the chair, still wearing his tank top and the horrible leather pants Kate had forced him into as part of the bone uniform and walked over to a bag. “Your Dad was here, I’ve got your pillow, iPod, 3ds and laptop.” He turned and smiled at Stiles. “And I’ve got me, not leaving until you do.” 

Stiles made grabby hands and took his stuff, “Okay but do you have clothes of your own that you can wear after you use the included facilities?” He gestured at the in-room bathroom door, “Because while you rock the leather look, you’re dirty, sweaty, and a little stinky right now. You gotta take care of you too bro.”

Scott nodded his head toward his scuffed up backpack in the corner. “I got clothes and stuff. I just didn’t want you to wake up alone.” 

Stiles smiled, “Thanks bud. Go, clean up. Have you eaten?”

“Uh, not yet no.” Scott shook his head as he walked over to his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“You need to eat!” Stiles flailed.

“Well so do you!” Scott replied. “And stop flailing, you’re going to rip your IV out.”

Stiles made a rude sound then grabbed the phone connected to the bed and dialed the nearest pizza place to order an extra large pie under Nurse Mccall’s name. He was paying for it but using Melissa’s name meant they’d actually deliver it.

“Be good while I shower.” Scott waggled his finger at Stiles before disappearing into the bathroom and the weird hospital shower. He wondered if he could get away with stuffing the leather pants in the trashcan, he didn’t want anything to do with them. 

“We can have a ceremonial fire, burn them to ash,” Stiles said, because he knew his bestie, “Maybe someone can dance naked around the fire singing Ding dong the Witch is Dead.”

“You know that someone is gonna be you, why pretend?” Scott called out but he was smiling, rolling the pants into a ball and shoving them into the bottom of his bag. “But I can get down with that.”

“Awesome,” Stiles said with eagerness.

Shaking his head in amusement, Scott showered quickly and got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt before he padded back out to make himself as comfortable as he could in the chair next to Stiles’ bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

When morning rolled around and visiting hours were officially open, Kira followed Melissa to Stiles’ room then had to muffle an ‘awww’ at the sight of Scott half on the bed cuddling Stiles while Stiles was nearly drooling into Scott’s hair. It was adorable.

Scott twitched a little, even in sleep he knew someone had entered but the scents were loved and familiar so he knew it was safe. He still blinked his eyes open though because his neck was killing him. “Hi.” He looked up at his mother and girlfriend.

“Hey,” Kira was beaming at him, “I guess he woke up last night?”

“And ordered pizza,” Melissa said drily, picking up the empty box.

“You said we needed to eat.” Scott blinked innocent eyes at his mother. “And being here is like being sick, you need the good food or you get even sicker.” He held his hand out to Kira. “How are you?” 

She practically pounced on him, kissing the corner of his mouth, “I’m okay, I’m good. Mom’s offered tea to help Stiles heal once he’s released.”

“Which will probably be after the doctor makes his morning round,” Melissa said, sitting down in a chair, “Since he doesn’t have a concussion or any injuries that require more than overnight hospitalization.”

“He is going to be so happy to hear that.” Scott grinned widely, wrapping his arms around Kira’s waist, kissing her back. He was so relieved she wasn’t shying away from him, he had stabbed her. 

She held tight, “I was so scared we wouldn’t get to you before someone shot you with one of Chris’ elephant guns,” she pressed her forehead to his cheek.

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” He nuzzled her. “Pretty sucky first real date.” 

“Not because of you or me though. We’ll have a better second date,” she pet his hair.

“Can I advise a location other than Derek’s Cursed Loft?” Stiles’ voice was a little smoother after a night of sleep.

“The whole cursed building is Derek’s.” Scott said before leaning over Kira’s shoulder to beam at his best friend. “Good morning! How are you feeling today?” 

“Like I want the biggest order of curly fries in the history of mankind and to get out of this bed and go home to Dad hugs and more Scott cuddles,” Stiles said.

Kira grinned, “Do I get to come and cuddle Scott’s other side?”

“Sure, so long as I get my bestie for another twenty-four we’re all good.”

“Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried bro.” Scott assured him. He was all for Kira cuddles and kisses but right now he needed to be with Stiles, he needed his best friend. 

Melissa got up with a smile to kiss Stiles’ forehead, “I’m glad you’re okay. I really don’t think we could live without the aggravation.”

“We absolutely couldn’t.” Scott agreed. “And I think your Dad is gearing up to lock you up once you get home, keep you safe.” 

“He should know better by now. I’d get so bored I might start an electrical fire with my mind,” Stiles snorted.

Kira laughed, kissed Scott again, then got up, “I wish I could take advantage of Stiles’ permission but my Mom wants to train me a little more because of my first tail,” she kissed Scott again, “Call me later?”

“Of course I will.” He pressed his lips against hers and smoothed her hair behind her ear. “Take it easy though, don’t train too hard.” 

“I will. Keep Stiles down for the day.”

“Hey!”

She smiled at Stiles then went over to kiss his cheek, “Love you pack brother.”

“Awww,” Stiles grinned as she left.

“That is one incredible woman.” Scott sighed dreamily. “Even you adore her.” 

“She’s very adorable,” Stiles said seriously then perked up when the doctor came in, “I’m getting out of here right?”

“Well, I have to examine you first Mr. Stilinski but yes, the odds of you getting to go home is good.” The staff at the hospital probably wanted Stiles gone just as much as he wanted to go, Stiles had scared about ninety percent of them when the Sheriff was there last. 

Melissa peeled her son from Stiles’ side long enough to let the doctor look him over, smiling at the way Stiles jittered in place and babbled. “I’m off shift so I’ll be taking the two of you to Stiles’ place.”

Scott whooped happily once Stiles was cleared to go. “Where is the Sheriff anyway?” Scott knew Stiles’ father and he knew nothing but a case or worse would keep him away from coming to get Stiles himself. 

“He was called in to handle a nasty D&D,” she said, “He should be home right around the time the two of you are curled up in your post video game stupor.”

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles chirped.

“And it gives us the opportunity to hit the drive through on our way to Stiles’ and pick up some burgers, and curly fries and eat them before the Sheriff finds out.” Scott wanted Stiles to have his beloved fries. “Please Mom, we can do that right?”

Melissa laughed and kissed her son’s cheek, “Okay kiddo.”

Stiles made a soft hoot of excitement and practically dove into the bathroom to change into real clothes.

\-------------------------------------------

“Oh, oh , ohhhhhh, yes!” Stiles exclaimed, “I am victorious. I kick virtual butt,” he cheered. He’d have gotten up to dance but his body was like ‘hell no’ on that score.

"Only because I let you win." Scott did his very best to look innocent. "It's what you do with sickies, to make them feel better." He grinned and fist bumped his brother.

“Lies, lies and calumny,” Stiles tackled Scott to the bed, knowing that Scott let him because otherwise it would have been like flinging himself at a brick wall. He lay over his best friend and sighed, “You know Scotty I may have a tiny problem.”

"Yeah, what sort of problem buddy?" Scott was happy to lie on the bed with a Stiles shaped blanket on top of him, it was a familiar and comfortable weight.

“I think I might have at some point, fallen in love with Derek. Which is all kinds of screwy. He’s got a girlfriend, I’ve got a Malia but when I thought he was dying...it hurt more than anything except the thought of losing you to the berserker or losing my Dad or when Mom died.”

"Hmmm." Scott hummed and tapped an out of tune melody on Stiles' spine with his fingertips. He sort of wished that he was surprised or outraged but he wasn't. "I think I've known that somewhere deep down." The resentment he had felt for Derek was long gone, for a long while now, Derek had done nothing but trying his best to help. "And Malia...I think she needs a family, stability much more than a relationship." Suddenly he chuckled. "Probably good that you were out cold and missed Derek's furry transformation and the following nudity, you might have drooled all over yourself."

“I am more bummed that I didn’t get to see Derek as a wolf actually.” Stiles admitted, “And yeah, I agree about Mal, I just have no idea how to break it off without her breaking my spine.” Stiles heard the front door shut, “My Dad here?”

"Yup, that's the Sheriff alright." Scott agreed, the heartbeat and scent of Stiles' father as familiar as his own mother's.

John took the steps two at the time until he could peek into his son's room and assure himself that Stiles was really there. "Welcome home Kiddo." He moved so that he could wrap Stiles in a tight hug. "Sorry I couldn't come and take you home."

Stiles hugged back tightly, “S’okay. The D&D work out okay?” His face was buried in his dad’s shoulder and he was soaking in the comfort of being hugged by his Dad.

"As much as they ever do." John nodded. "A lot of shouting, threatening, crying and throwing up in the patrol car...same old, same old." He kept his arms around Stiles and smiled at Scotty. "Are you boys having fun?"

“Course we are. I just owned Scott at Halo and now we’re having mushy, feelings filled talk as befits the aftermath of a severe virtual asskicking.”

“Uh huh.” John squeezed Stiles before pulling back. “Carry on with your mushy feelings then. I’ll change and then I’ll go downstairs and make dinner. Chicken salad and sourdough buns.” 

Stiles grinned, “Sounds good, add in the cookies I hid in the wheatgrass jar and it’d be perfect.”

"You little bastard..." John's voice was filled with love though. He hated wheatgrass so it was smart hiding any sweets there. 

“I’m your kid,” Stiles said as he lay back down, head on Scott’s shoulder, “so that makes me your little bastard.”

"True enough...and just so you know, I couldn't be more proud." John smiled and went to change out of the grimy uniform. Stiles was so much like Claudia and John thought she would be proud too, they had done a good job with their weird little munchkin.

“Awwwww.” Stiles turned his head to smile at Scott, “So when are we speaking to the great and powerful Oz about how you kicked the berserker curse’s ass?”

"The man behind the curtain you mean?" Scott shrugged. "I don't know, you think it is important?"

“I think it’s be a really good idea to get a little more info on how you snapped out of it. Knowledge is power and preparation. Deaton should have some inkling of why you broke free or...I don’t know maybe we could ask Braeden first? She might be more willing to give us a straight answer if she knows.”

"We can talk to Braeden, and Deaton too. I don't think he would hold back if he knows something." Scott pet Stiles' hair. "But I think it was you who broke the curse...or at least gave me the strength to do it. Even through bone and Kate's control, I heard you. I stabbed Kira, left her to die but I heard you Stiles."

Stiles held up his hand, the scar across the palm a thin white line, “Well we are blood brothers.”

Scott pressed his own palm against Stiles', very happy that his scar hadn't vanished when he was turned, perhaps because he hadn't wanted it gone. "That we are, now and always."

“Through alphas and pretty girls and lycanthropy and insane evil fox spirits.” Something settled in Stiles’ chest, something warm and sweet. “Wanna watch something while Dad makes food?”

"Mmm, sure. As long as it doesn't have to involve me moving. I am very comfortable right where I am." Scott agreed happily.

Stiles grabbed his laptop and propped it on Scott’s stomach, starting it up, “Okay buddy, you pick.”

“Dangerous, that, giving me a choice.” Scott chuckled and opened Netflix and chose a show at random, it had werewolves in it so it would at least be fun to point out all the things that they got wrong.

Stiles hooted with laughter and when the Sheriff came back up, Stiles was conked out, a smile on his lips while Scott snuffled at his hair.

\-------------------------------------------

Stiles felt his heart sink when he saw Braeden’s vehicle with Derek’s duffle and books in the back. Derek was leaving again. Crap. He shrugged it off as Braeden came out carrying some of her equipment. He lifted his hand in greeting, “Hey.”

She nodded and smiled before loading her equipment in the car.

“Hey Stiles, how are you?” Derek walked out after her, more boxes in his arms. He did look Stiles over in concern since he had been unconscious the last time he saw him.

“I’m alright. I’m good.” He tucked his hands in his pockets, “I’m glad you didn’t die by the way.”

Derek’ lips quirked into a small smile. “Yeah, me too.” He was happy to be alive and to have his powers back. He stuffed the box into the trunk among all the other stuff there. “Will you...do you think you could keep an eye on Malia while I’m gone.” Malia was his cousin and aside from Cora in South America, the only family he had now.

“Dude of course!” Stiles punched him in the arm, then shook his hand out. mouth stretched with on a silent ‘ow’ from the impact, “You’d think I’d learn not to do that,” he shook his head, “Uh I actually came over cause I wanted to ask Braeden if she had any theories about why Scott was able to break the berserker curse?” He looked at the woman with quiet inquiry.

She put away the last of her weapons and walked over to stand next to Derek. "Could be a number of things but my bet is you, pack. As much as he cares for Kira, she alone wasn't enough. Later you all were there, the whole pack...even Allison in the form of Chris and his blood. Pack bond, love, family was stronger than the curse." Braeden smiled wryly. "Not to mention that Scott McCall is one stubborn SOB."

“He is that,” Stiles managed to smile. He held out a hand, “You guys be careful and watch out for each other okay?” He met Braeden’s eyes as they shook and did his best to convey to her that he was asking _her_ to look after Derek. 

Braeden nodded seriously, she got it and she would do her best to keep Derek safe.

"No raves in my loft while I am away. I just had new windows installed...again and I would like the place to be standing when I get back." Because Derek wanted Stiles to know that he was planning on coming back, this hunt for the desert wolf, it wasn't forever.

“Yeah okay, okay. We’ll find another place to misbehave Fluffy. It’s not like there isn’t a surplus of abandoned properties around here.” He followed an impulse and ruffled Derek’s hair, dancing out of reach with a grin, “Don’t get kidnapped again. I never want to visit Mexico again in this _lifetime_.”

"I'm not planning on it." Derek frowned and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it again. "Don't get too deep into trouble alright."

“I make no promises,” stiles threw his arms out to encompass the surrounding area, “It’s Beacon Hills. But we’ll do our best.”

"That's all anyone can ask." Derek agreed since he knew what a supernatural shit lure, Beacon Hills was. "Take care."

“Will do fuzzbutt.” Stiles gave them a slight salute then walked back to the Jeep. He turned before getting in, just to get one more eyeful of Derek, and saw him smiling softly down at Braeden. A little pang of sadness twinged in his chest but he pushed it away by focusing on the fact that for once Derek was happy and if anyone deserved to be happy it was Derek Hale.

He got into Betty and headed home to wait for Scott to come over and tell him what he got out of Deaton.

\-----------------------------------

Alan Deaton ran his hand down the puppy’s back as he put the wriggling creature back into the cage with its brothers and sisters then looked up when the animals got a little more active just before Scott strode in. “I thought I told you to take another two days off to spend time with your pack?”

"I am, I am going to spend that time with my pack, just came in to talk." Scott smiled and bent over the cage to greet the puppies. "I wonder how I managed to break La Loba's, Kate's curse. Do you know?" He looked up at Deaton. "Peter was an enormous sack of evil, lying crap but he was right about the berserkers, once the skull was placed over your face, that's pretty much it, lights out and bye bye to your humanity."

“Ah,” Deaton nodded, “Well of course your own willpower played a factor but I believe it was mostly Stiles. I would suggest you ask him what he was thinking before the curse broke then tell him to come see me when he feels up to it.” He pulled out a slim journal, passing it to Scott, “Give him that in the meantime.”

"That's what I told him." Scott accepted the journal. "I knew it was Stiles somehow. Thank you for this." He waved the thin book in the air and smiled at the puppies again.

The puppies wriggled and rolled in happiness, “He’ll need training. Some I can provide but after a while he’ll need someone else.” 

"I'll talk to him have him come see you so that you can work something out." Scott was aware of Deaton's faults but despite his crypticness, he had never steered Scott wrong and he trusted the vet.

Deaton nodded then seemed to debate with himself for a minute before saying, “Scott you and Stiles need to keep a close watch on the nematon. The triad is broken which makes it somewhat unstable until Stiles can come into his own and take control of the tree,” he laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder, knowing how much it hurt the teenager remembering Allison, “People will try to claim the tree for themselves and that would be disastrous.”

Swallowing harshly, Scott nodded. Just thinking of Allison's death nearly killed him, it felt like someone punched a hole through his chest and squeezed his heart. "Okay." It was the only word he could get out.

Deaton squeezed Scott’s shoulder just as the teen’s phone chimed with a text from Stiles.

‘U ok? Do i need 2 saddle up & brk out the bat?’

'I'm fine, heading back now.' Scott smiled faintly at Stiles' concern and that fact that Stiles somehow knew he was upset. "Thank you Dr. D."

“You’re welcome,” Deaton reached into the cage and pulled out the next puppy for its shots.

Scott waved and walked out of the clinic, straddling his dirt bike after donning his helmet. Now that she had been mentioned, his thoughts stayed with Allison. Sometimes he wondered if it was fair to Kira to be with her. He loved her, he did but there was part of him that would always be Allison's. He sighed and started the bike, driving back to Stiles' house.

Stiles was waiting, concern wrinkling his brow, and the second he saw Scott, he pulled him into a hard hug. “I’ve got you buddy.”

He hugged back tightly. "I'm fine Stiles, it's okay." It would be, it had to be even if Scott felt like things would never truly be okay again. 

“You’re hurting and even if you say you’re fine and it’s probably true, you’re still hurting and I’m going to hug you until it fades got me buddy?”

"Okay." Scott nodded and buried his face in Stiles' neck, it wasn't like he was going to refuse a comfort cuddle, not when he really needed one. 

“C’mon, couch,” Stiles didn’t let go of Scott and just pulled him with him to the couch, “I’m sorry,” he said softly because he knew what hurt Scott like this and because he was always going to be sorry he’d been used as the nogitsune’s meat puppet in a way that had led to Allison’s death.

"Not your fault, never your fault." That was something Scott was fierce about. "Anyway, I talked to Deaton."

“What did our man behind the curtain have to say? Braeden said it was probably the presence of the entire pack instead of just one or two.” Stiles gave Scott a squeeze.

"Not true, not entirely true anyway. It was you, just like I said." Scott lifted his head so he could look at Stiles. "Your spark." He reached into his pocket for the journal. "He said you can meet and talk with him but that we will have to find someone to teach you eventually."

“I mojoed you into breaking your curse?” Stiles said, somewhat incredulously, taking the journal from Scott and shifting so he could read while still hugging his buddy, “I mean yeah I was definitely putting every ounce of faith and belief into you but I didn’t know that worked like stretching mountain ash.”

"Apparently it does. I think your spark might be much more than any of us believed." Scott had always known Stiles was special, this was just another layer to that. "It's pretty cool I think."

“It’s _awesome_. I’m freaking magic man,” Stiles knew there would be rules and limitations and consequences attached but it was still awesome, “Did Dr. D say anything else?”

"That we need to watch the nematon." Scott's face turned sad again. "Because the triad is broken and someone might try to claim the tree as their own...which would not be a good thing."

Stiles held him tighter, “Definitely not. We’ll keep an eye out.”

Scott nodded. He didn't have any fondness for that tree but he knew how bad things could get if someone got power over it.

“Hey, we’re the Dynamic Duo buddy, there’s nothing we can’t do. And that includes keeping a nematon in check.” 

"Absolutely right, we've fought thousand year old demons and berserker making freaks, we can do this as well, no worries." Scott smiled softly.

Stiles grinned. “Damned right.”

\-------------------------------

Stiles blew a breath out and crouched with Scott outside the hole in the wall Malia was pouting inside of, “Come on Mal, I know you’re in there. I’m worried about you.”

A coyote muzzle poked out and nuzzled his hand with an apologetic whine.

“It’s okay Malia, we are all worried.” Scott said. “But if you don’t feel comfortable shedding the fur just yet, then don’t but please come home with us. You are pack and we want you with us, you belong with us. Please.”

Malia delicately closed her teeth on the sleeve of Scott’s hoodie and tugged it over his hand with a slightly demanding growl.

“Alright, alright, it won’t help if you rip it.” Scott pulled his hand back and unzipped his hoodie taking it off. 

She grabbed it in her mouth and retreated back into the hole, long enough that Stiles was starting to worry but then she slunk out, back in her human skin, hoodie covering her like the ‘wear a man’s shirt’ videos.

“Hello there.” Scott smiled at her and stepped forward for a hug. “We’ve missed you, thank you so much for all your help in Mexico.” 

She burrowed into Scott, refusing to look at Stiles like she’d done something wrong, “He needed to go down even though I know you said no one else dies.”

“I am so grateful for all you did and do for us Malia.” Scott petted her gently. “There is always exceptions to every rule and you are right. Peter needed to go down.” He was a little concerned that Malia was all but hiding from Stiles, that was not her normal behavior.

Stiles was pretty blown away by it himself. If Malia was irritated with him, she made it very well known in ways that usually made _him_ cringe. He frowned in worry looking at Scott then angling his head at the Jeep. Emotion conversations should not be held on the street.

Scott nodded and with his arms still around Malia, he began to guide her toward the car. “Come on, let’s go home to food and blankets and comfortable things.” 

“Food sounds good.” She let him direct her to the car, still avoiding meeting Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles got into the driver’s seat, glancing back to see Malia fiddling with the hoodie sleeve bow. He turned on the radio at a low volume, barely audible to him but he knew it’d be clear as a bell to Scott and Malia. He sort of stared at his console when he recognized the lyrics of Hungry Like The Wolf, “Seriously? You know sometimes I feel the local radio station has a creepy guy with esp tuned toward us working the airwaves.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me one little bit.” Scott agreed. “We have machines in the walls of old beach houses that sends out signals to hitmen of the supernatural, a creepy guy doesn’t sound like too much of a stretch.” Scott tried desperately to ease the mood and get some sort of conversation going. 

“This is true. Plus belief mojo and magic trees and all the crazy really, it would would be the least odd thing to happen around here.”

“Yup, not even close to the mystery of where Derek Hale’s eyebrows go when he wolfs out.” Scott nodded with a grin.

Stiles snorted, “Which wolf out because the full wolf has so much more going than eyebrows right?”

“He’s huge,” Malia said very softly, “and sort of fluffy.”

“I meant the beta shift, the full wolf shift is nothing but hair.” Scott rolled his eyes. “Ooooh when he gets back, you and he should have a wolf off, where the rest of us gets to pet and decide on degrees of fluffiness.” 

“No contest. Derek is much fluffier. He has a black timber’s coat, they’re thicker than coyote fur.” She said at the bow.

“Still, it would be nice, I’ve touched your fur.” Scott didn’t mention that it was back when Malia would have gladly have torn them apart. “You’re smooth too. Soft.” 

“Derek is cuddly.” She said, lips twitching a bit.

“That he may be but he is also a grumpy wolf. It’s a fine edge between cuddly and I will rip your throat out.” Scott snapped his own teeth just to make his point.

“He has _issues_ ,” Stiles put a tiny german accent into his words.

Malia went quiet again.

Scott frowned. “Alright Malia, what’s up? Has Stiles done something to upset you?” They needed to work this out before it got worse. 

“No!” it was bordering on a yelp and she ducked her head down even more, “No. I messed up.”

“How? What’s wrong, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us.” And Scott wanted to help, wanted to make it better.

“I just,” she made a sound in the back of her throat, a subvocal whine, “my beast is mad at me because I didn’t listen.”

Scott reached out so he could hold one of her hands in his own. “Messed up how? You know we love you, how can you have messed up?”

Stiles pulled into his driveway and turned to look back at her, “Come on Mal,” he said softly, “talk to us.”

“I mistook pack bonds for something else, something more and then I wouldn’t listen to you or my beast and I,” she looked up at him now, remorse in every line of her face, “I hurt you.”

Oh, oh so that was it. Scott finally got it. In all honesty, he believed that Stiles would be more relieved than anything else but it was still a difficult conversation. “I’m going to let the two of you talk, I’ll go inside and order some food, anything you’re craving Malia?”

She shook her head, squinching down where she sat.

“Pizza,” Stiles said knowing Malia’s favorite, “Italian sausage and chicken.” 

“Pizza it is then.” Scott nodded and left the car, hoping Stiles and Malia would be able to talk things through and work them out. “See you inside soon.”

Stiles gave him a little salute then reached out to take Malia’s hand, squeezing lightly, “It’s okay.”

She shook her head, “It’s not. I confused the pack bond for a potential mate bond and because of that I kept scratching you up and pushing you into positions that made you uncomfortable. I ignored your discomfort and my coyote’s protests, I ignored the smell of blood because a mate is supposed to share in the healing even if they’re human. But you’re scarred now.”

“Malia, you’re still learning about your humanity. You spent so long as a coyote that it makes sense you’d be confused.” He made her look at him, “It’s okay. You’re forgiven and we’re family so how about you not do the self-flagellation? That’s Derek’s schtick.”

She laughed and wiggled up into the front seat to hug him.

Another car pulled up next to the Jeep and John looked delighted when he saw Malia in human form. She had spent so much time with them that the house was empty without her now. “Malia.” He walked over and tapped on the window. “Welcome home.”

Stile just kicked his door open and lifted Malia out with him, then held an arm out, “Come here and get in on this hug action Dad.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” John grinned and wrapped his arms around both Stiles and Malia in a great big bear hug. 

Malia made a happy sound, not quite a whine, and snuggled into the hug, “Thank you.”

“You’re family.” John replied simply because she was. Malia was a good kid who had made some mistakes, who hadn’t? 

“Pizza on the way.” Scott called from the doorway. “Even for you Mr. Stilinski.” 

At the hopeful look on his Dad’s face, Stiles smiled, “Yeah alright. We should have our celebration after all,” he hooked his arm over Malia’s shoulders, “I’ll even make triple chocolate cookies.”

“Ah ha ha, it will truly be a party then.” John almost felt like doing a little dance out of pure joy. He settled for a smile and for hugging Malia again. 

Malia had to grin. It was always funny to see John’s reaction to a cheat day.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and met Scott’s, smirking a little and knowing Scott would get exactly where he was coming from in his exasperation.

Scott grinned back and winked at Stiles before motioning them all to come inside instead of hugging it out on the drive way.

Stiles blew a raspberry at Scott then leaped at him to give him a noogie. Things were looking up right now despite Deaton’s warning about the nematon. What with him about to learn how to control and use his mojo and no loss inside the pack, for once, he hoped that things would continue to go well for a while.


End file.
